Lego Racers the Movie- Trailer
by Deviant Crew
Summary: A project coming up soon. Emmet and his friends encounter Rocket Racer himself, who wants to become Master Builder. Rocket Racer has Mr. Business captive, and his life is in the hands of Emmet and his friends. How will they do against the greatest racers in all of history?


Rated K

* * *

"What a wonderful day." Emmet wakes to another beautiful day. He gets ready for the day in his own way for work.

Next door he sees the girl who built a house next door.

"Hey, Emmet!" Lucy waves to him through a window.

He steps outside, and everyone notices his face.

"Good Morning, Emmet!" Everyone waves to him.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Unikitty prances by, singing.

Emmet looks to the big screens above which just at that moment is broadcasting Mr. Business.

"Good Morning, everyone." Mr. Business greets everyone down below.

"Good Morning, Mr. Business!" Everyone greets him back.

"Remember to be yourself and create works of art!" Mr. Business says.

Emmet continues to drive to work, but suddenly he gets cut off by some strange racers.

"Hey, guys? Can you move out of the way? I've got to get to work." Emmet pops his head out of his car to talk to them.

They shake their heads. "Look to the screen again." Johnny Thunder points.

Suddenly, a tribesman grabs Mr. Business and gets him away from the camera.

"How did you get in here? Let go of me!" Mr. Business struggles to break free, but King Kahuka is too strong. Then, a slick man in a NASCAR outfit with the letters RR on his chest takes over the broadcast.

"I know him! That's Rocket Racer!" Benny exclaims.

"Emmet Brickowski! I know you're out there! Listen to me very closely." At this point, he has Emmet's full attention.

"M-me?" Emmet feels a little worried.

"I've noticed your performance when it comes to building is exceptional, but how will it do compared to my performance in racing? I have Mr. Business held captive, and in 3 days, I will electrocute him in the same way he almost did you you." Rocket Racer turns the camera to Gypsy Moth, who straps him to the same device in the Thinking Room. "When time is up, I'll set the device to 3 Mississippi, and you'll be far too late!"

"This is terrible!" Unikitty squeals in fear.

"One he's out of the picture, I will be President of Octan and everyone in all of the worlds! People won't call me Rocket Racer anymore, but Rocket Ruler! If you think that your so precious 'teamwork' is really going to make a difference, go right ahead. I'll all end up failing anyways. There's only one winner in every single race. And in the end, I'll end up on top like I always do!" Rocket Racer laughs maniacally.

"This man is completely crazy." Batman replies.

"Unless, you can defeat all 6 of my racing champions, and reach the top of the Tower in those 3 days. Let's see who's the true master builder." Rocket Racer gives another crazy laughs, and the camera turns off, leaving everyone in fear.

"Well then, there's only one way to take down this guy." Lucy and the rest of the gang join up with Emmet.

"That's right. We're going to build race cars. For all of us." Emmet declares.

"Alright!" All of his friends cheer.

_Emmet: The Balanced_

"Bring it on, Rocket Racer!" Emmet smirks.

_Wyldstyle: The Fastest_

"I'll blow away the competition!" Lucy shows off her motercycle.

_Batman: The Slickest_

"The Batmobile is too aerodynamic for any of you." Batman pushes a button on a remote to reveal the classic Batmobile.

_Metal Beard: The Strongest_

"If I can't finish the finish line first, then I'll make sure there are no racers on the track!" Metal Beard reveals a giant cannon on the front of his car.

_Unikitty: The Most Accelerated_

"You may hit me with everything you got, but I'll get up again and again!" Unikitty reveals her very bright and lush vehicle.

_Benny: The Spaceship-iest?_

"I will have the fastest spaceship!" Benny laughs and giggles looking at his masterpiece.

These six friends have a race to win, and a big price will be paid for the life of Mr. Business!

Experience Heart-Pumping Action,

Seat-Edging Danger,

Heart-Warming Romance,

Frightening Terror,

and Comedy... just comedy.

In...

_**Lego Racers the Movie!**_

* * *

"Give me all you got!" Emmet taunts.

**Out Now!**


End file.
